the black ninja
by vexennight
Summary: A 4-year old finds a man with talismans all around him. And then the man is sucked in to him (the usual stuff). Do not own Naruto. Rated T for man eating. Its fun. Be gental with reviews its my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

First my eyes see darkness then I'm somewhere in the forest. I see a carriage go by. I go towards it and look inside in there there was someone with blonde hair a white cloak with talismans on it. In one hand I see some kind of double barrel thing and its big. He had his head down and he had wounds all over him I snuck inside to see if he's all right "hello?" I said. When he looked up I saw a third eye. All three were red, the third was hollow and just a red light "who are you?" he said in a weak voice "I don't know" I said "heh. Well then I'll give you as name." he said, he took some time to think then he said "your name is vexen night." "Cool." I said. "Who are you?" "I am Baal." he said. "Maybe you can help me." "Sure!" I said. "I'm about to put a seal on you, when it happens I'll be sucked in to you. Once I am done I can heal. It will hurt, you sure?" he said "yep" I said "alright. SEAL OF THE SEVEN GATES!" he yelled. Then he hit me and then he was sucked into me. When I got out they saw me "huh?" one of them said. _Keep your left eye closed. _Something in my mind said. I closed my eye and turned. "A kid? What is he doing here?" the same one said. "I don't know? I'll take him to the nearby village. You take the demon to the priest." The other one said. "Ok. But be quick." The other one said. "ok. Come here little one." I did and he picked me up and took one of the horses got on it and ran off with me. "Let it begin." Something in my thoughts say.

…

We went to a village where a guard stopped us. Then he said "stop. State your business." "We found a kid in the woods while we were taking a … prisoner." The guy said. "Okay I'll take him to the hokage. You can go." The guard said. "ok." The other guy said. The guard took me into the village and to the biggest house. "Lord Hokage. A chilled was found outside the village." The guard said. "Really? I'll take him in in till we find his parents." An old man said. "Now leave." The old man said. "Yes sir" the guard said. When he left the old man asked me "what's your name?" "Vexen night." I said. "Hm. What a nice name." he said. "Do you know who your parents are?" "No." I said. "Do you know where you live?" he asked. "No." I said. "Are you going to give me short answers every day?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Heh. This is going to be tough." The old man said.

**Thanks for reading. I will try to update weekly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**4-years later**

**(Vexen pov)**

I woke up from the same thing, a nightmare. I've been having them since childhood. Well any way, today is the day I go to the academy to become a ninja. When I got out of bed I got ready. First I put the bandages on my left eye. I always put my hair on top of it to hide it. Next I put on my black t-shirt, red scarf, and black pants. I packed my bag with everything I need, and also hid my scythe. Have to hide that. I looked in the mirror to see if everything was ok. Bandages, check. White hair, check. Black clothes, check. Red scarf, check. Ok ready. I looked at the time and thought I had time to do last minute training. So I went to the woods and to the logs I set up when I was 5-years old. I set it up to test my ability, which is where I can see the life force and soul in everything. When I got to the place I toke out 2 things, a blind fold and a kunai. I put the blind fold on and threw the kunai at some rope. The rope snapped and I focused. I saw all 142 logs come at me. Well not see, more like see their life forces. I dodged left, right, forward, backward, up, down in till I thought that was enough. I jumped out and landed on the ground. I checked the time and saw I was going to be late "crap!" so I ran as fast as I could and I got there in a second. I went in and ran to the classroom. I saw the teacher he had a scar under his eye and had black hair. "Who are you?" he asked. "The new student." I said. "Oh, yeah I forgot." He said "wait here in till I tell you to go in." "Ok" I said. He went in and I waited.

**(Naruto pov)**

We were waiting for iruka-sensai to get back. When he came in he said "class were having a new student today, come on in." someone came in he had white hair, a blue eye, a red scarf, and black clothes. Who is he? Then iruka-sensai said "tell your name to the class please." Then the kid said "vexen night."

**(Vexen pov)**

After I said my name I focused my skill. When I see the soul, there are 2 colors. Red means bad, blue means good. The blue ones I make friend with, the red ones I do not speak around. I see a few blues, and a little more red. "Ok, go and sit down in an empty seat." I see a seat next to a blond haired boy. I walk over there and sit down. "hi." He said. "My name is Naruto. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and shakes it. "You want to be friends?" he asked. I shook my head yes. Because his soul is blue, but I don't talk because there's a red soul next to me. "Let try our best." He said with a smile.

**Hello new chapter****J****. You'll see why I made it T in chapter 4. Sorry it,s late went to hurricane harbor today. Let's have some fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(6 years later)**

**(Vexen pov)**

I wake up. Finale day at the academy. I think about giving them a last fuck you before I leave. Maybe for the exam I'll mess with them. Can't wait. Before I go I'll have a last minute training. I switched the logs for kunai. I went to the spot and set them off. I had to doge the same ways but faster. When I finish I had no scratches on me. I looked at my watch and saw that I was going to be late again. Fuck! I ran their as fast as I can and saw Naruto being chased again I hit him on my way like I always do when he does something like this. He yelled something but I ignored him. When I got there the door was locked so I did what I always do.

**(Naruto pov)**

I was getting yelled at again by iruka-sensai. Now we all have to do the transformation jutsu. Wait, where's vexen? Oh no. that is what everyone thought. Just then vexen came crashing through the window and landed on his feet. "Sorry. Broke another window. I think that's the 1080th time."

**(Vexen pov)**

Everyone looked the same as always, they were all looking at me with surprise, wonder, and annoyance. But Ino has a different look every time. "Vexen night." Iruka-sensai said angrily. "Hay iruka-sensai." I said. "How many time have I told you not to break through the widow." Iruka-sensai said. "1080 times." "Yes so stop." "Ok ok I will." "Ok now get in line it's time for the transformation jutsu." We all got in line. Sasuke and Sakura were first. They turned into iruka-sensai. Suck ups. Next it was me. I transformed into a wolf. I had white fur, blue eye, my other eye was covered by my fur and razor sharp teeth. "Wolf. Now that's a good transformation. Next." I stayed in my wolf form and went to my desk. They looked at me wondering why I was still a wolf. Next was Naruto. I knew what was going to happen next. "transform." He actually used his sexy jutsu. Knew it. Iruka-sensai got a nose bleed, Naruto got into trouble, and I laughed. Still in wolf form. Near the end of the day we were called in to take the test. When it was my turn I went in to the testing room there were two souls, a blue and a red soul. "Now, vexen. Do the shadow clone jutsu." I did do it, but my way. I did the hand sign and 20 clones from my shadow. "Good, you pass but next time do the actual shadow clone jutsu, please." Iruka-sensai said. I got my band and left. "Naa." I went back to the classroom and waited for the day to end. Naruto was called up so I waited for that. When he came out he had no band. "Danget, now we can't be in the same team." I said to Naruto. "Yeah, but it's okay, I still have next year." Naruto said. When the day was over we all left. I saw Naruto on a swing looking sad. Some people bad mouthing him so I hit them as hard as I can. They were knocked out. Many people were yelling at me then I gave them a death glare and they all shut up. Then I sensed Naruto's soul leave. I looked and saw that he was gone. That was when I knew something was wrong. I looked everywhere for him with my serious look on. I found him running with a scroll on his back. I fallowed him to a house outside of town. I heard him say something about multi-shadow clone jutsu. Is he training? Good for him. I saw him train in till he had over 100 clone then he fell to the ground. Then iruka-sensai shod up and Naruto jumped up scared. I nearly laughed. Then mizuki shod up. With two huge shurigen on his back. What's he doing here? I heard them talking about how mizuki betrayed the village. What. And then iruka was stabbed in the back with one of the huge shurigen. What. I thought angrily. And then I here mizuki say that Naruto has the nine-tailed fox in him. …. Now mizuki says he is the nine-tailed fox. And now I'm going to EAT HIM. I jumped out and pulled out my sword and got between them. "How dare you say that about my friend." I say angrily while giving him a death glare. "Oh. Vexen night, you're here too. How nice. Friends to the end." He said. "One of us will die, and it won't be me, I can guarantee that." I say staring at him. **Now I'm going to merge the pov's. **Wh-whats this. I'm-I'm shaking. Mizuki thought. "Naruto run. He is obviously after the scroll so go." I said. "But…" he said. "I said GO." I yelled. "o-okay." Then Naruto ran. "Now let's see how long you last." I said to mizuki. "Sorry, I have to get that scroll." Mizuki said. He threw the large shurigen at me but I dodged it but it was going to iruka. "Iruka-sensai!" I yelled. I ran in front of it and blocked it with my sword. He ran off and the large shurigen was a clone with an exploding tag on it. "crap." I said. I did a quick hand sign sequence. "Shadow style: …" it exploded. "Shadow shield!" I yelled. A shield from my shadow protecting both of us. "Quick, we have to fallow them. First let's get that off your back." I said. I pulled out the shurigen. And threw it away. "Bye." I left and ran after them. "Wait!" Iruka said. Wh-what was that. Mizuki was shaking. What is that boy? Iruka thought. I was running through the tree looking for Naruto. I found him behind a tree holding on to the scroll. I also saw iruka face to face with iruka bloody and his back to the tree. Now I'm mad. Naruto got out before my. "If you hurt my sensei, I'll kill you" Naruto said. "Same here." I said. Showing myself. Giving him my death glare again. "Ha. I'm not afraid." Mizuki said. His body says different. He was shaking all over. "Ready Naruto." I said. "yeah." Naruto said. We both did the hand sign. "Multi-shadow clone jutsu." We both said. We both made over 100 shadow clones. "Well return to you what you did to him, thousand fold!" all the shadow clones said. "Time to die." All of my shadow clones said holding our swords up. "STRIKE NOW!" all the shadow clones said. "N-no, no." he was scared out of his mind. We all beat him up and broke every bone in his body. After it was over he was at the edge of death. "I'll take him to the hokage. Naruto you take Iruka to the hospital." I said. "Ok, and vexen." Naruto said. I turned around. "Your awesome." "thanks." I grabbed mizuki and went in to the forest. I actually went deeper in to the forest. "Now mizuki…" I smiled. "Time to die." Mizuki looked at me in fear. That was when I ate him limb from limb. "Thanks for the meal."

**…**

**Sorry I miscalculated it was chapter 3 not 4. Next chapter we see if he can trust Sasuke and Sakura.**


End file.
